


A Day in the Park

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow TV
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun day in the park with Jenny takes a mysterious turn for Macey Irving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A Day In The Park"

Macey Irving was excited. She would be spending the entire day with her dad's new "friend", Jenny Mills. Macey had spent Christmas with her Mom and her family. She asked to spend the second half of the holiday break with her Dad. That meant she would be spending New Year's Eve in her Dad's new town, Sleepy Hollow. Sleepy Hollow was a little too suburban for her tastes. The best thing about it was seeing her Dad and Jenny. Macey liked Jenny's honesty and cool personality. 

Jenny's funny stories about growing up with Abbie made Macey wish she had a sister too. Although Jenny and her Dad steadfastly denied there was anything romantic between them, Macey could tell from the look in their eyes how they felt about each other. She wondered if there was something in the air in Sleepy Hollow that made people deny their feeling for each other. Macey noted how Jenny's sister and that cute British guy with the funny name, said they were just friends, but the looks they gave each other clearly said otherwise. Macey's Dad had become so overprotective since the car accident, it was amazing Jenny convinced him to let Macey spend the day with her. 

"So", Jenny said, "I give you Sleepy Hollow Park in the Wintertime". Jenny waved her hand around as if presenting the park for Macey's approval. "You sure you don't want to go to a movie or bowling or something ,it would be a lot warmer, it's pretty cold out here". 

"Hey" Macey returned, "I didn't know you couldn't take a little cold weather Jenny. My Mom says cold weather keeps you looking young."

"Oh she does huh, well how old do you think I am anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," Macey joked "40?"

"You are skating on thin ice kid." Jenny smirked

"Only kidding Jenny", Macey explained, "but I really like the park in the Winter."

"Really? Why?" Jenny asked.

"The people" Macey said, "Everyone comes to the park in the Spring and Summer. The people who come in the Winter are more interesting. They take their time, feed the birds. There's a peaceful feeling in the park in the Winter you don't get any other time of the year."

"Well I never thought much about it", Jenny said, "but I guess you're right. The town does have some holiday activities planned this week though. There's an ice sculpture contest and ice skating over near the pond. The Sleepy Hollow Players are presenting free scenes from their annual production of A Christmas Carol. So, where to first?"   
"Christmas Carol sounds good", Macey replied.

The Sleepy Hollow Players did a great job. Their accents and costumes were very believable. Jenny told Macey she would get tickets for that night's full performance if she and her Dad wanted to go. Macey gladly accepted.

"How bout some hot cider and a pretzel before we go over to the pond Macey?"

"Sounds good" Macey said.

On the way to the refreshment stand, they passed a rest room.

"Oh, I'd better pay my water bill" Jenny said

"What?" Macey asked.

"It's just an expression my mother used to say. It means I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, OK" Macey replied

"Do you need to go? Jenny seemed a bit concerned about leaving Macey alone while she went to use the restroom.

"No Jenny, hey, I'll be fine. It's broad daylight. You won't be taking that long will you? Go on and pay your water bill."

Jenny smiled a bit uneasily, "OK, I'll just be a few minutes. If you need me, just call."

Jenny had been gone for a few seconds when Macey noticed him. Funny, she hadn't seen him approach. He was staring at her. He was a very handsome young man about 16, maybe 17. "He must be one of the actors from the Christmas Carol play" she thought. He was dressed in very authentic looking old fashioned clothes. What really struck Macey was how piercingly blue his eyes were. It was like he could see right through her. There was something in his eyes that seemed like recognition, but how? She would definitely remember meeting someone who looked like him. Macey was not normally a girl who spoke to boys she didn't know, but there was something about this one -- so she took the plunge. "Hey", she said, "were you in the Christmas Carol play, it was pretty good." "I'm probably going to see it tonight". He just stared at her curiously, but said nothing. "Anyway, I'm Macey."

"Hello Macey", he finally spoke. His accent sounded a little British, but different somehow. "Maybe he was trying to stay in character", Macey thought. He was just staring at her again until she said "So, I told you my name, now it's your turn." Macey was starting to get a little creeped out by this guy. It was a good thing she had Jenny on speed dial. "So - what's - your - name?" she enunciated each word slowly.  
"Jeremy" he said with a smile, I have been looking for you. 

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macey learns Jeremy's true intentions.

"A Day In The Park" (Chapter 2)

Macey was shocked at Jeremy's words. "What do you mean, you've been looking for me? I've never even met you before." 

Just then Jenny came bounding down the stairs of the restroom.

"Hey, Macey, everything OK?" Jenny said.

Macey turned to look at her, when she turned back toward Jeremy, he was gone.

"I'm OK Jenny, but did you noticed the guy I was talking to?"

"No." Jenny said, her voice clearly reflecting concern. "I didn't see anyone. Who was he?"

Macey thought quickly and realized Jenny's growing concern could spell trouble. She knew Jenny would most likely tell her father if she thought anything was amiss. So she did something she didn't normally do, she lied.

"Oh, his name was David, I guess he was shy and you kind of spooked him."

"He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Jenny asked.

"No, he seemed nice actually." That wasn't a lie. Yes, Macey was a bit unnerved by Jeremy's strange behavior, but she got the distinct impression he was not out to hurt her. 

"Was he cute at least?" Jenny smiled. 

"Oh, yeah! (definitely not a lie) really cute." (weird, but cute)

"Well maybe you'll see him over at the pond", Jenny said cheerfully. "You ready for a snack now?"

"Sure thing Jenny", Macey replied and they walked to the refreshment stand. 

Jenny and Macey enjoyed the Ice Sculpture contest and watching the skaters on the pond. Soon, it was time to meet Frank back at the station for dinner and the Christmas Carol play. Dinner was at the local diner. The trio feasted on cheese burger platters and ice cream sundaes. Maddie, the waitress, was friendly and talkative. Yes, Macey thought she could get used to this little town. The full version of A Christmas Carol was even better then the previews she had seen in the park. Frank, Jenny and Macey left the theater laughing and in high spirits. 

Macey liked to watch her father and Jenny together. It's like they shared some kind of secret or something. Macey saw the playful happiness Jenny brought to her dad. It was nice to see him really laughing again. Anyone who could make her father laugh like that was alright in her book. The evening ended all too soon . Frank dropped Jenny off at the apartment she shared with her sister Abbie. Macey realized how tired she was on the drive back to her dad's house, and couldn't wait to shower and sleep. 

Macey was asleep and dreaming almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Macey looked forward to her dreams, in them she could walk, and dance as she used to before the accident. Tonight, Macey's dreamscape was unfamiliar. It seemed she was in the clearing of some kind of strange forest. It was cold and somewhat eerie, but Macey was not afraid. She looked around to survey her surroundings and was startled by a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the smiling face of Jeremy, the boy she had encountered in the park. "Macey", Jeremy said, "do not be alarmed. I have come to help you." Macey wasn't afraid. There was something about this boy that brought comfort to her. She looked into his eyes and was sure he had benevolent intentions. 

"Help me how exactly?" Macey asked.

"You are in great danger Macey. A powerful demon seeks your soul."

"My soul!" Macey was confused. "why would he want me?"

"You are pure of heart Macey. Your father and others in the battle for good have an important role to play against the demon's master, Moloch and the evil that plagues Sleepy Hollow. The acquisition of your soul is viewed as a way to distract your father and weaken Moloch's opponents; thus giving him the advantage in this very crucial battle against the forces of darkness .The demon who threatens you believes he will gain great favor from Moloch if he can deliver your soul. We must not allow this to happen." 

Jeremy noticed Macey shivering. "You are cold". he said. Jeremy placed some wood in the center of the clearing where they stood. He touched the wood and it instantly ignited. 

"How did you do that? Macey wondered. 

"It's a gift I have. I did not always view it as such. My ability to produce fire plagued me when I lived in your world. I could not control it then. Now I have the ability to harness my gift, it no longer controls me. I will be able to use it against the evil that threatens your world."

"Who taught you how to control it ?" Macey asked, now feeling warm from the glowing fire.

"The Divine Soldiers for good, you would call them Angels. They are the reason I was sent here to help you Macey. You see, if I can complete this task and keep you safe, I will be given a second chance to live in your world again." 

"How Jeremy?" Macey inquired, looking into Jeremy's blue eyes.

"Miss Jenny Mills, your father, Miss Abbie Mills and my father Ichabod Crane are all part of God's earthly army charged with saving humanity from the forces of darkness."

"Wait a minute." Macey said, "Ichabod Crane is your dad? How? He can't be more than like 30."

"My dear Macey, I promise you will understand everything in due time."

"When you awaken, you must contact Miss Jenny and give her this." Jeremy pressed a silver amulet with some kind of embossed bird in the middle. It was encrusted with semi precious stones of agate and mugglestone. He also gave her a piece of old parchment paper, he gently placed them in Macey's hand. "Miss Jenny is aware of the significance of these items and will know what to do."

"If we are successful in defeating the demon who threatens you, you will be safe and I will have the opportunity to fight alongside of my father and his fellow Witness to save your world. You will awaken shortly, Macey do not hesitate in contacting Miss Jenny, time is of the essence. When I next see you, I will be in your realm. Good bye for now, Macey."

Macey awakened suddenly. She felt something in her hand and found the amulet and paper Jeremy has placed there moments before in her dream. She quickly got up, took out her phone, and pressed Jenny's number. 

It was 2 a. m., Jenny was startled out of a sound sleep by the sound of her cell phone. She looked at the read out to discover it was Macey Irving. "Hello," Jenny answered, "Macey, what's wrong?"

"Jenny I need your help. Jeremy Crane said you would know what to do."

"Did you say Jeremy Crane?" Jenny knew things were about to get very interesting in Sleepy Hollow... again. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Agate and Mugglestone were once believed to provide protection against evil forces.  
> Jeremy will meet his father for the first time in the next chapter.  
> Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading.


	3. A Day In The Park (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny takes charge and Jeremy meets his father for the first time.

"A Day In The Park" (Chapter 3)

Macey told Jenny the events of her dream. "Macey, Jenny said, put the amulet on right now, it will help to protect you. Go wake your father, tell him we are on the way. I know what we have to do. Now go Macey, we have to work fast." When Macey hung up, Jenny swung into action. She awakened Abbie and told her everything. 

"Crane's son?", Abbie asked, "how is that possible."

"Hey Abbie, you know how that old song goes, 'impossible things are happening everyday'."

"At least in Sleepy Hollow", Abbie added, "Ok let's do this." Abbie called Ichabod "Crane, sorry to wake you, but Macey Irving is in danger, we have to act quickly. We're on our way, be ready. Ok Jenny, let's move".

Ichabod was waiting in front of the cabin when Abbie and Jenny drove up. When Ichabod approached the car, he was surprised to see Jenny at the wheel. 

"You are not driving Lieutenant, he asked, this is most unusual, is it not?"

"Crane", Abbie said, "there is more to this story then I indicated on the phone. Jenny's fine driving. I wanted to sit back here with you so we could have time to talk on the way to the Captains house."

"Talk about what, Lieutenant, what is wrong?" Ichabod asked with concern. 

"Crane, your son Jeremy is the one who told Macey she was in danger."

"My son?", Ichabod asked incredulously, I do not understand."Abbie told him all she knew. He listened in stunned silence, then he said, "my son, I shall have the opportunity, if all goes well, to meet my son? Abbie, is this truly possible?" 

"Apparently yes", Abbie confirmed

"How?" Ichabod asked

Jenny stepped into the conversation and clarified the situation. "You see Crane, if the incantation on the parchment paper Jeremy gave Macey is what I thinkit is your son will be in this world again before dawn. From what Jeremy told Macey it sounds like we will have to do an exchange spell. It's a difficult one to cast, but if the conditions are right, it can work."

"What exactly is an exchange spell" Ichabod queried. 

Jenny explained, "It literally exchanges an evil presence for a good one. So when the incantation kicks in, we will cast out the demon and Jeremy will come to our world in its place."

"Astounding, have you done this before" Ichabod asked hopefully.

"Not exactly, but I've seen it done in Tibet. Don't worry Crane, we've got a great team, we can do this."

Ichabod did not seem convinced when he said "Let us hope so."

They soon arrived at the Captain's house. Frank had been pacing nonstop since Macey had awakened him and told him everything. His worry was clearly etched on his face. 

Jenny quickly went to Macey to examine the amulet and the parchment. Just as she had suspected, the amulet featured an embossed eagle. The eagle was considered a bird of protection against evil spirits. The stones, agate and mugglestone, were also used for spiritual protection. The parchment contained two spells written in Latin, one a summoning spell, the other an exchange spell. The former would summon the demon to the space Jenny had chosen. The latter incantation would cast the demon back to hell and allow Jeremy safe passage back into their world. Jenny gave Ichabod the parchment paper and asked him to translate from Latin to English so that copies could be made for the four of them . 

"Jenny, Frank asked, pulling her aside for a moment "how is this going to work. This is my little girl we're talking about here. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Frank , Jenny touched Frank's arm, "Demons don't play fair.They don't care who they hurt. They want to weaken us anyway they can. They'll stop at nothing to win this. Listen to me , we can do this. A lot depends on Macey, she has to be strong. This Demon will come at her with all he has. I think she'll be ok though, she's one tough kid."

"I hope you're right, Frank sighed. Just then , Macey joined her father and Jenny. She took her father's hand.

"Popski, I know you're worried, but I can do this I know I can."

"Little Bean, Frank said, This Demon means serious business. He wants your soul and he will try anything to take it from you. This place, this life I'm leading I never wanted any of it to touch you, to hurt you . Now it has and baby, I'm sorry.

Macey tried to reassure her father." Hey, don't you remember what Grandma used to say that  
everything happens for a reason and we just have to figure out what that reason is'. Frank shook his head as he remembered his mother's words. ' Well, Macey continued, I don't know why this is happening right now, but I'm not afraid. Hey I've got a great team backing me up. I think we can really do this"

All Frank could do was hug his daughter. He turned to Jenny and said "ok where is all this going to happen?"

"We need to do this on hallowed ground, Jenny explained. " So as soon as we run off copies of the incantation, that's where we're headed. I already called the Rev to let him know we would be using his basement".

"He's ok with that"?, Frank asked

"Sure he knows how important this is', Jenny stated.

The incantation was translated and copies were made. Jenny drove with Macey and Frank. Abbie took Ichabod in her car. The Reverend of the Old Dutch Church was waiting for them when they arrived.

"The basement's ready Jenny. I assembled the Protection Circle", Reverend Palmer said.

'Thanks Rev, did you use salt or crystals?"

Crystals seemed more appropriate for this task Jenny, Reverend Palmer clarified.

"Good call Jenny said, " Ok Listen up. Everyone needs to go over the words to the 2 spells silently. We cannot say them aloud until we're ready . You just have to familiarize yourself with the words before we start the incantation. Then we'll take our places in the basement and get this party started." Once everyone had read the incantation , the group descended to the basement.

Jenny pulled Macey over to the side of the room so she had a good view of the protection circle. "Ok Macey, you'll be safe as long as you stay in the circle. The amulet alone is not enough to shield you. Even though you will be protected from harm, the demon will do everything it can to get you to leave the circle. Do not believe anything he tells you or shows you, no matter what. He will try to play on your emotions to weaken your resolve. I know you can do this Macey, but you have to know it too. It's your soul he's after. You have to be the one to give it up.You have to be strong enough to fight for it . We'll have your back out here, but if he can get you to leave the circle, he wins. We can't let that happen, do you understand?"

"Yes, Jenny" Macey answered with less enthusiasm than Jenny felt comfortable with. Frank walked over to hug his daughter.

"Ok little Bean, this is it. Know I love you. We can do this." Macey smiled and wheeled herself into the Protection circle. Jenny closed the circle with the remaining crystals. 

"Ok, Macey's safe in there now. We have to take our places in the incantation circle. Each of us will represent the four directions. Frank, you'll take the South, Abbie the East, Crane the West, I'll take the North. We start with the summoning spell. As soon as the Demon makes his appearance, we begin the exchange incantation. Listen, he's gonna go after Macey with everything he's got. We cannot be distracted, if we break the incantation or move from our places, we lose! There's no wiggle room here. No matter what happens, we stay on task. Got it"?

Everyone acquiesced to Jenny's warning. 

"Miss Jenny, if I may, Ichabod asked, why are we not using some kind of spell to contain the demon once he appears?"

"Good question, Crane", Jenny said, "but for the spell to work properly we have to allow the demon a peripheral space around the protective circle. This is the only way Jeremy will have access to our world when the exchange incantation kicks in. Unfortunately there's no other way to insure Jeremy's safe passage."

"So, it really depends on Macey's ability to resist the demon." Abbie noted. "It's all on her."

"Yeah, we all have to believe she's strong enough." Jenny said, as she squeezed Frank's hand.

"Will we be able to see what Macey's seeing?" Frank asked anxiously.

"No." Jenny clarified, "everything she sees is an illusion. He'll use her mind against her. He'll play on her heart's desires and her greatest fears. We will be able to hear her responses to what she sees, but remember Frank, whatever happens, do not break the incantation. It is the only thing that will keep that vile thing from winning. 

Macey asked, "Jenny, when will I know it's over?"

Jenny attempted to smile reassuringly and said "When Jeremy Crane appears and the demon vanishes."

Macey nodded.

"Everyone took their places. Macey in the center of the protective circle. The four adults stood around the circle. There was a 3 foot periphery around the Protective Circle to allow space for the demon to enter. 

The quartet began the summoning incantation. Macey waited nervously within her circle. Two minutes passed. Five minutes. Seven -- the chanting continued. Suddenly the demon appeared. He was platinum blonde, about five feet ten, medium build. He really didn't look threatening at all except his cold black eyes that filled his entire eye socket like polished river stones. 

He faced the four "forces of good", who had now launched into the exchange incantation, before he acknowledged Macey.

"Thank you for inviting me to the party." his voice was chilling to hear. "Looks like you have Macey all served up nice on a crystal platter." The quartet ignored the beast and continued chanting. 

He laughed and turned to Macey and said "Macey dear, what have these, mean, misguided do gooders been saying about little old me? I've come to help you. I know your potential, even if they don't. You have nothing to fear from me. Macey, I can give you your heart's desire, we know what that is, don't we? Take a look." Just then, Macey saw a vision of herself standing up, walking out of her wheel chair and dancing. Macey loved to dance. She used to spend hours practicing, and that was the one thing she missed most of all. 

"Seven years of ballet training, all shot to hell, excuse the expression." the demon cooed. "What a pity. You can dance again Macey, I'd love to see you dance. Just take my hand." He reached for her. "It's so easy!" Macey looked away and said nothing. 

The demon was well aware of the incantation Macey's protectors were chanting. He was clearly running out of time. His voice became callous and he said "You do not understand the severity of this situation Macey. Losing is not an option for me. Macey" he softened his tone, "I know you love your father. "Popski" you call him, well you can save him Macey. Save him from what's to come. He is destined to die in the battle between good and evil. Good will not win Macey, see for yourself." 

This time Macey could not look away from the image before her. She saw her father in battle with two monstrous looking red eyed creatures. Her dad fought valiantly, but was no match for the evil he was up against . Macey watched as her Popski was slain right in front of her eyes. 

"NO!" she screamed, "It's not real ,none of this is real! STOP!"

Just then a wall of smoke surrounded the demon. When the smoke cleared, Macey was relieved to see Jeremy Crane, standing where the demon had been. He had his back towards her. "Macey" he said without turning around, "It's over, we have won. Take my hand, I will help you out of the circle."

Jeremy turned slightly to allow Macey access to his hand. It was then Macey noticed Jeremy's eyes. His eyes were not the beautiful blue she remembered, they were black. Macey pulled her hand away just in time. The chanting reached a crescendo and all at once the demon masquerading as Jeremy was writhing and engulfed in flames. This time when the smoke cleared, benevolent, blue eyed Jeremy Crane faced her. 

Macey hesitated, then wheeled herself to where Jeremy stood. 

"Is it really you this time Jeremy?" she asked.

"If it was not, I could not do this." he said as he entered the protective circle. When he was within reach, Macey threw her arms around him and gave him a great big hug. 

"So, it's over", she sighed 

"Yes, you are incredibly strong Miss Macey Irving", Jeremy smiled. 

Frank ran over to his daughter and hugged her. "I am so proud of you Little Bean", he said with tears in his eyes. Jenny followed with praise for Macey and hugs. She introduced herself to Jeremy, who thanked her for everything she did to allow him to reach their world. Abbie hung back with Ichabod. who seemed reluctant to greet his son. It was Abbie who said "Crane, you have waited for this." So come on, you've got a son to meet. She took his hand and led him over to the others. Jeremy came towards Ichabod and stood face to face with him. "Father", Jeremy said softly, that was all it took. Crane and Jeremy fell into a long heartfelt hug. The others gave them space, as they walked towards the exit door. Abbie waited off to the side, she wanted to be there if Ichabod needed moral support. 

"I am sorry, Jeremy, that I was not given the opportunity to be a part of your life son", Crane said sadly. 

"Father, I hold no ill will against you. I know the circumstances of our separation were not in your control. What matters is that I am here now. We have been given a second chance."

"And for that I am most grateful Jeremy." The two embraced once more and then Ichabod walked towards Abbie and said "Jeremy, I would, like to introduce you to Miss Abigail Mills, my fellow Witness and my dearest friend." 

"I am most pleased to meet you Miss Mills. I know how important you are in my father's life." Ichabod and Abbie both seemed to blush slightly at this. "I look forward to working alongside you both in the trying days to come. I would like to have a word with Macey before she departs." 

"Of course" Ichabod said as the trio headed to the meet their friends. 

Jeremy walked over to Macey to wish her goodnight. 

As Ichabod walked by, Frank caught his arm and said "Congratulations, Crane, he's got your chin. Welcome to fatherhood .If you think battling demons is bad, try raising a teenage boy. The only thing more frightening than that is raising a teenage girl!"

"Well, "Ichabod smiled wryly "that is a comforting thought." 

Frank, Jenny and Macey rode home together.

Abbie dropped Ichabod and Jeremy at the cabin.

"Ok Crane, you two have a goodnight now. Call me if you need anything.Abbie said cheerfully."  
Lieutenant", Ichabod said, "my son and I would be most grateful if you would share a meal with us before you drive home."

"Are you sure you don't want the time alone you two?" Abbie asked "I don't want to intrude on any father- son bonding."

It was Jeremy who spoke up "Miss Mills, before I was given a second chance in this world, I was prepared by the Divine Soldiers for Good, Angels, for what I would face in my new life. They showed me what the future would hold. Your presence in my father's life and in mine is something that is most certainly meant to be. You could never be an intrusion. 

Abbie hugged Jeremy, took Ichabod by the hand, and the predestined trio entered the cabin for the first day of the rest of their lives together.

Fin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I may do an Epilogue . If you would like one please let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
